Ancient Curses
by whatchamacallme
Summary: A twist on a beloved fairytale: Beauty and the Beast.


Author's Notes: I wrote this when in was home alone and was feeling a bit creeped out. So, as a result, I wrote an odd story based on the old fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast". I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Ancient Curses**

I was alone — all alone – in that dark house. Not a single murmur of whispering mice. Not a lone gust of rasping drafts. I was the only soul alive. The curtains hung on windows like withering flesh to bones. The floors, which didn't creak as they ought, had a filmy layer of dust. Yes, I was very much alone… just as I wanted it. Now there was no one to see what I had become; no one to see what a horrible monster I really was. As last of my kind, I was unfortunately and thankfully alone.

My existence has been kept hidden for years—eons. It should have remained so for all eternity. Except for that rotten man. Oh, that unfortunate man. Why did he have to choose my cottage? My home? Could he not see the lights of the nearby village! No, he came into my home; he touched my things; he saw… me. That could not be allowed! No one may know of my existence, that is how I have been able to survive these long years.

That man, how I wish I could spit on him. Stupid, stupid man. Why did you promise me anything? Why did you vow that your daughter, your precious daughter, would be the sacrifice for your life? Why did you trade your daughter? Anything but your daughter. Did you know of the ancient curses? Do the locals, my locals, have legends too accurate for their own good?

So he sent his daughter. Idiot man, cursed wretch. This daughter was as deadly as silver but more precious than jewels. She was beautiful beyond imagining. Yet a child compared to my age; an infant to an immortal. At first glance I knew she would be my ruin.

Dangerous… yet intriguing. Why was she not afraid of my fangs? My claws? My hunger? Why was she not terrified into numbness like other prey? What kept her back straight and her face calm? Why could she accept my existence so easily?

Ah, she did not know the stories. This must be it.

The first of my kind, Leonard! He refused a woman with beautiful silvery eyes. Lo, she was a sorceress! She cursed him to be ever changing between man and wolf according to the cycle of the moon. Be she hidden, a man. Be she waxen, a wolf.

Did she not know this? No!

The descendent of Leonard, Richard came. He too refused a woman. He too was cursed. Yet upon him was given a Hunger for young women flesh. He hunted down too many to be counted before he too was hunted and killed.

Countless descendents, we are; all with the same curse upon us if we refuse any woman: eternal damnation on earth.

Surely, daughter, you knew that? Well, child, you do now. Are you not scared? NO! Why! Infant, you must be too frightened to know. How, when I have told you of my kind, you do not turn away? You do not hide your face? You do not run from me?

What are you?

Human, you say.

I do not think so; if you were, you would never have come here. You are like your father, an idiot.

Come here, you say.

Why should I? Why are you laughing!

You're afraid, you say.

No, not I. Not the last of my kind. I am afraid of no one. Stop laughing. Don't come closer! Stop…

Why… why do you touch my fur? How can you stand it? Does it not repulse you? I am hideous. No? What do you mean, no? Am I not the ugliest creature placed upon this god-forsaken earth? No? I don't understand…

Oh, I do understand! I understand too well. It's pity! You pity me, the poor, ugly creature. No, get away. I take no pity!

Ah! It wasn't my fault. You're just so fragile. Why are you bleeding so much?

You're not going to die are you, idiot? What a shame. I could use your meat. Ha! Stop being so morbid? Look what you're talking to.

You're bleeding too much… please… don't die…

You know who I am? What do you mean? You can't possibly know… What… What are you doing?

GAAAH! What have you done! Pain… ugh… death… this must be death…

Brightness? Surely I will not be admitted into St. Peter's gates. What is this?

Sunlight, you say.

Daughter?

It's broken, you say.

What is broken?

You're curse; I broke it, you say.

I touch my face. The new moon has come out of cycle! My hands! No fur? What is this! Child, what did you do! How did this happen?

Simple, you say. I love you.

* * *

A/N: If you can't figure it out, 'Beast' is a werewolf. 'Beauty' broke the curse by refusing to be rejected.


End file.
